Annabeth goes to goode
by Monster High PJO and THY fan
Summary: I know it's cliche, but still please read and review. I'm new so I'm doing basics first, thanks, Costrutive critisism only. Thalico and Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**Annies POV**

RING RING RING!

I turn over and press various buttons on my alarm clock,none of which turn it off, so i result to throwing it across the room. That's the 7th alarm clock this year. Why does school have to start early? I drag myself out of bed and slip on owl earings, grey converses, blue jeans,and a CHB t- shirt. I'm going to yet another school,but I have hopes. I get to live with Thalia and Nico, and go to school with them and seaweed brain. Oh! I forgot to mention Thal's quit the hunters to be with Nico. Next week is there one year anniversary, and I'm helping Nico out by cooking and serving there dinner. I run downstairs and eat waffles and bacon. Then we all head off to school.

**~ I am line break, hear me roar!~**

**Thalias's POV**

We all head to the admission office,me and Nico ignoring the looks for being all in black and Annie madly looking around for Percy. Great! More lovey dovey stuff. Just because I quit the hunters and have a boyfriend doesn't make them any less disgusting. We walk in to find an overly peppy woman who looks like a clown sitting behind a desk. Seriously, it look like she fell into buckets of paint and wrapped herself in party streamers. "How may i help u sweetiepies?"

"We need our schedules I'm Annabeth Chase, that's Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo" Annabeth said, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh yes, Anniebell Casy" Me and Nico hid our laugh with a cough." Nickie Die Angelo." Cue glare from 'Nickie' and a snicker from me and Annabeth."and Thalia Grace."She handed us each our schedule and called to a girl in a swim team sweatshirt and jeans. "Eliza! These are the new students please show them around." She walked up to us and smiled. We introduced ourselves and she showed us our lockers, when a bunch of girls squealed and one even fainted. "Oh my gosh! Look!" She pointed to kelp head surrounded by jocks, and I held back a snicker. "He's the most popular guy in school! He's captain of the swim team and every girl wants him, but he has a girlfriend in San Francisco" She sighed dramatically and looked ready to faint.

"Eliza, I bet u $20 that if I go kiss him, he will kiss back." Annabeth stated with an evil smirk while Eliza nodded. Oh this will be good.

**Annabeths POV**

I walked up behind Percy and touched his Achilles point,making him stiffen.

"Perseus Jackson, obey us, son of the sea god." I hissed in my best monster voice.

"What do u want?" He whispered back.

" A kiss from the best boyfriend in the world." That surprised him. He turned around, picked me up and gave me a lingering kiss, ignoring the stares from the guys, the laughs from Nico and Thalia, and the glares from the girls. When he set me down, he engulfed me in a bear hug.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

I put on my best hurt face. "You don't want be here?"

"No, it's just aren't you suppose to be you know where?" I loved making him flustered.

" Chi - I mean Mr. Brunner, sent me here to find some more friends." I said hoping he'd catch my hint. To my Relief he nodded. "How many?"

"Two",He nodded and smiled, and everything was perfect, until a high pitched voice yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!?" Of course!


	2. Fluff

**Nico's POV**

I run downstairs in my black jacket, grey skinny jeans, black shirt, with black converses, and no I am not goth, I just like black, sue me! I woke up and smelled bacon, so obviously I was excited. It was the first day of school, and me and Thalia had the perfect prank for our math teacher, that involved syrup, feathers, and a phone with every at school as contacts. Hopefully, the teacher would quit and we wouldn't have math for a few days while they search for a new teacher. I gave Thal's a hug and a kiss on the cheek while she flipped the pancakes. I grabbed some bacon and finished it quickly. Thalia was dressed in a black 'death to barbie' t shirt, black jeans, and silver high heels; why she wore high heels I don't know. Annabeth came down and wolfed down waffles and bacon, and we all headed the my sports car (guess what color), and drove off the school. Once Annabeth and Percy made out, me and Thalia headed off to check on our prank, when we heard a yell, followed by more yelling then a scream.

**Annabeths POV**

After the jerk, who introduced herself as Chelsea,**(A/N sorry to all Chelsea's of the world, I picked the name at random.)**, finished her rant I explained that Percy was my boyfriend and too lay off. She slapped me, I punched her, she screamed, next thing I know we both have detention. Great! First day of school, and I already have detention and a new enemy. Just fantastic.

**~I am line break! ba ba ba ba ba! I am line break! ba ba ba ba ba!~**

_Lunch time at goode high school_

I stayed back to help Miss Parker in art class. When I finished, and went to the cafeteria, I saw every seat at Percy's table was filled. It fit 8 people but, 3 were filled by Percy, Thalia, and Nico, and the other 5 by Chelsea and her clique. I walked over anyways and, just to anger Chelsea, I sat down on Percy's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. You could literally see steam coming out of her ears. Her and her clique got up, and marched over to the cheerleader's, where Eliza was glaring at me. There go my hopes of her as my friend. I tried sliding off of Percy's lap, into the now empty seat, but he held me tight. I sighed and rested my head on his chest. I saw Thalia and Nico gagging, even though Nico had an arm around her waist.

"Hey, hot, new girl, when am I gonna pick you up for prom?" A buff guy wearing a football jersy asked me. "Well," I started, "My boyfriend Percy is going to pick me up at 8." By this point Nico and Thalia were howling with laughter until another football player started up, " Hey, Thalia right? Yeah, whatever. Make sure your dress matches my tie." And that is how Thalico ended up in detention for causing a student to be bed ridden for a month.

**Thalias POV**

_Detention_

Miss Parker,our supervisor, fell asleep so everyone just started talking and, in some cases, being idiots. Me and Nico got talking to a brunette with pointed ears and an upturned nose, who I assume is a daughter of Hermes. She said that she never met her dad and got wound up in detention for being late so she could prank the 'popular bathroom'. Yes, the schools popular clique has there own bathroom. We also met another potential demigod. He had grass green eyes, blond hair, and was a vegitarian. Son of Persaphone I bet, because he hated Nico, probably because he's a son of Hades. When detention was over we headed to the swimming pool to pick up Percy and Annabeth. When we got there Percy and Annabeth were under the bleachers, kissing.

"CUT THE PDA!",me and Nico yelled simultaneously, as the both pulled back blushing beet red.

Before I knew what was happening, me and Annabeth were over the guys shoulders.

"NICO CHARLES** (A/N I just made it up if u know his middle name, feel free to tell me)** DI ANGELO, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"Awwww you wouldn't do that to your boyfriend would u?",he chuckled, as I grumbled in response. He tossed me into the water and, along with Annabeth, dragged the boys into the water. One splash, led to a splash war, which led to kissing under water, but eventually we got out and dried off (Percy would only dry off him and Annabeth[he now has a bruise]).

"Hey guys wanna go to Starbucks? I'm starved and Catherine's on vacation." Percy's mom was now a famous writer. In fact she's known for writing books all about us but with different names, so she hired a house keeper and bought bigger house with a 3 bedrooms, a study, and 2 bathrooms. Catherine was really sweet and she's taking a break to visit her parents in Florida for a week, so until she comes back tomorrow, Percy's moms been taking off early so she can make dinner.

"Sounds good to me, you guys?" Annabeth asked us, putting her hair back in a pony tail.

Me and Nico both nodded and we piled into Percy's car. For his 17th birthday, his dad got him a sea green Lamborghini Veneno. As we walked into Starbucks, we saw the things worse then Titons, monsters, and Gaia** (A/N this is after THO)**. Sitting in the corner booth was none other then, the popular clique!

**A/N Gasp! What's going to happen the Percabeth and Thalico?! Will they live? Will they die?**

**Nico: I know what's going to happen to you if you dont keep writing**

**Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy: * pulls weapons***

**Me: *runs away***

**Thalia: GET HER!**

**Every1: *runs***


	3. Dear Allen and potential reviewers

**Dear Allen,**

**Hey! First off, thank you, thank you, thank you, for reviewing! You are the first reviewer I've ever gotten in my entire life, so you get a shout out! Annabeth is popular because all the guys want her but girls don't like her, because they all want Percy because, i mean come on, he spent the summer fighting Gaia and Titons and training. HE'S RIPPED! So again I'm new so I cant private message anyone currently. Let's aim for 10 reviews! Reviewers get a puppy, or a dragon your choice...**


	4. Demigods,Camp, and Gorgons OH MY!

**A/N** **thanks so much for the reviewers and to answer ur question, I update near everyday and I'm so glad that u guys like my story! I didn't think it was good but, an author is there own worst critic.**

**Annie's POV (don't call me Annie)**

We went up to the counter pointedly ignoring the googly eyes from Chelsea and Brittney, her new best friend. **(A/N again sorry to Britney's of the world.) **"How may I help you?",a popular looking cashier, who looked like she wanted to do ten million other things, asked.

"2 bagels, 1 muffin, 1 donut, 2 large coffee's, 1 caramel frappachino, and an apple juice." She handed us out food, gave Percy a flirtatious wink, and a glare to his arm around my waist. We plopped down in the corner booth farthest away from Chelsea. He handed our food out and sat down, when it went dark. I immediately went for the knife strapped to my belt and then, I heard the lock click.

"New treats for my children.",something sinister hissed,"This shall be wonderful. And don't bother pulling your weapon we all know I shall win." Two large green eyes suddenly appeared, eyes glowing wickedly.

"Who are you?" Thalia yelled.

"Oh do not speak out child, unless you wish to go see your boyfriends father. Permanently! And to answer your question, I am the great Stheno, sister of Medusa!" I started shouting out battle instruction. Percy would try to stab her from behind, I would confuse her, while Thalia would blast it with lightning. Nico had gone to the bathroom, so he was of no use. Once its head was sliced off, I noticed something. Chelsea was in the corner sobbing and whimpering.

"Wha-what is th-that thing?" she managed out, when an owl on an olive branch appeared above her head. **(A/N Is that the claiming sign of Athena? If not feel free to correct me.)** Oh great. She's my half sister.

"OK Chelsea, here's the deal Greek gods are real, you're one of there kids. Awesome right? Yeah, not. You're going to be hunted down by monsters so we gotta get you to camp half blood. Enjoy!" Ahh Thalia, always so blunt. To my shock, Chelsea nodded "I see now we're going to a mental hospital, where the people will help you OK?" she asked slowly. Wow. She's stupider then she looks. "Hey Chelsea, you're looking fine today, but you would look fantastic at camp." Percy said, winking at me to let me know he was just trying to persuade her.

"KK Percy Wercy. I'd absolutely LOVE that!" I held back my eye roll. This girl was so stupid. How'd she end up being a daughter of Athena?

That's when Nico entered the now lit room. "Now you show up!" I screamed at him. He chuckled giving Thalia a hug from behind, while resting his chin on her head. And they call us lovey dovey? Percy whistled summoning Blackjack and his buddy. They landed and we climbed on; Thalia and Nico on one, me, Chelsea, and Percy on the other.

"Don't call me boss!" Percy yelled, most likely talking to Blackjack. When we got to camp, explained about Chelsea, and they took her to our cabin, we went to the dining hall. After Gaia, campers were allowed where ever they please. Me, Percy, and 'Thalico',as the Aprodhite cabin calls them, sat down with the Stolls and Katie. "Hey guys! Welcome back to camp!" Katie called cheerfully as the Stolls continued being idiots.

"Guys, me and Nico are going to his cabin." Thalia said, standing up.

"OK", we all chorused, and they left.


	5. A body and Thalico!

**Hey guys! I have updating *cue applaud* I would like to dedicate this chapter to Miss Avalon. She is a baby with a very serious brain cancer. Pray for her and hope that she lives! I hope for more reviews! Now, without furthor ado, I present 'A body and Thalico!'**

Thalia's POV

Me and Nico were watching _Letters to Juliet._ Well, we weren't really watching... We ended up talking about Chelsea, my head laying on his chest with his arms protectively wrapped around my waist. That's what I loved about him, he was protective but gave me my space when I needed it.

"I don't wanna go to school!" I whined.

"Well, we could stay year round, but I don't think you wanna deal with the Stolls _All year!" _

I groaned at that gods awful thought. "Fine I'll go back to school. But only for Percy and Annabeth." I told him smirking. He pouted, "Then I guess I'll stay here why you leave.." I cut him off with my lips. When we pulled apart, I put my forehead to his. "Stay with me." I whispered barely audible. "Always." **(Hunger Games!)**

**~ I am line break hear me roar~**

We all piled into the van, we being Percy, Annabeth, me, Nico, and Chelsea. After Chiron and the lovebirds explained the whole thing about Greek gods completely, she decided to come back to, and I quote, 'Continue ruling her kingdom and guiding my followers'. Anyways, Percy was driving with Annabeth shotgun, me and Nico in the second row, and Chelsea was in the back. Percy, _that one,_ and Annabeth were at it again over kelp head while me and Nico argued over the best god. It reminded me how we got together...** (A/N Please note the background story belongs to TwinklelLights123, I just copied and pasted the story, because it is cute.)**

_~flashback~_

_Me and Nico were arguing about who's better Hades or Zeus...again. _

_We kept on getting louder and louder so we attracted a crowd. Annabeth and Percy pushed through the demigods and told the crowd they would handle it._

_"Guys, stop arguing!" Percy yelled. "Or I'll spray water on you!" We ignored him, as usual._

_"Stop arguing," Annabeth demanded forcefully, then her eyes lit up. "Wait, I have an idea!" I guess I'll just leave it to Annabeth. At least it's better then how Percy 'handled' it... I rolled my eyes. Annabeth ran to her cabin and dragged Percy along with him, I saw him blush furiously as Annabeth grabbed his hand._

_A few minutes later, they came back. Percy held a small mini table and a chair while Annabeth held another chair and a game. I looked over more closely. Chess... I felt a sudden punch to the gut. I remembered when Luke had stolen that game for us to play when we got bored back at the old days. I still remember that Annabeth always beat us in chess, even though she was younger then us. Luke and I were equally matched._

_"Just play chess," Annabeth said, explaining her plan. "Whoever wins can say which God they think is the best and then you don't have to fight anymore." Nico and I reluctantly agreed, so they set up the table and the pieces. We kept on glaring at each other though while they did so before we finally sat down._

_I was white and he was black. I got first move. I moved my pawn one step. He moved his bishop. I have a feeling that this game is going to be very, very long and interesting..._

_**(A/N Sorry, I think that if I write all their moves, the story would take too long. So let's just skip to then end of the game then. Who do you think will win? If I didn't pick who you wanted to win. I'm so sorry, but the story won't really make much sense if I let the other person win)**_

_My queen can go diagonal to get the king and none of his pieces can get my king yet. It was kinda obvious since I killed off most of them and left a few pawns and one of his bishop._

_"Checkmate," I said with a smirk. "I win." He didn't move and he kept smiling at me which I found kinda creepy. I mean, why would you smile if you lost? It clearly didn't make any sense what-so-ever._

_"No," he said. "I win."_

_I must have had a very weird look on my face because his smile grew wider and he leaned over the table and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm. He was actually a pretty good kisser. I didn't want to kiss him back, I was a Hunter for Gods sake, but my body decided to kiss him without my permission. I could feel the blood rushing all over my body and my heart beating faster._

_His hands were in my hair and I brought my hands up to his hair too, not even caring anymore. I honestly couldn't think except for this one repeated sentence, 'I'm kissing Nico freaking Di Angelo!' I tried to relax and think about other things. His hair was soft and silky. There was a butterfly caught in a spider web. I was freaking out though._

_Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Annabeth and Percy looking at me wide eyed. I pulled back for some air and I knew I must be blushing hard. He was also blushing. No one talked for a long time and all I could hear was Nico and I breathing hard._

_"You're a really good kisser," Nico said to break the tension. I blushed harder, I must've looked like a tomato._

_"So much for being a hunter," I said with a laugh. The he chuckled nervously as I got out of my chair and grabbed his hand so we could talk privately. I brought him into the forest, leaving a flabberghasted Annabeth and Percy behind._

_"Why did you kiss me?" I asked softly. I never knew I could speak that soft before. I shook the thought out of my head. He shrugged, confused too. We didn't say anything for a while._

_"So," Nico said. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Gosh, that was kinda a stupid question... He seemed to realize that too after he said it._

_"What do you think?" I asked._

_"Ummm-" he began. I cut him off with a kiss. My last thoughts were_, _Thanks Aphrodite!_

_~End of flashback~ _

He must have noticed me smiling, because he leaned in and gently kissed me. "I love you." I whispered, ignoring the cooing from Annabeth and the gagging for Kelp head. "I love you too, Thals. Like alot." I giggled at that. WHOA! Thalia -daughter-of-Zeus- Grace, does NOT giggle. It's like a lion rolling on its back for you to rub its stomach!

_Whatever you say Thalia. You love him and that can make you do weird things..._

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Nico looked at me confused. I muttered 'Aprodhite.' He chuckled and nodded.

Then it all happened so fast. The gun shot. The frantic 911 call. The sirens. The bloody body lying on the road. Before I could process what had happened, we were in a police car, to testify for court, Nico holding me tight while I, cried into his chest.

**A/N Mwhahaha CLIFFY! Thalia was way OOC, but I love a sensitive Thalia. Review! at least 2 more reviews for me to update! :D**


	6. An Old Friend

**You should feel special. I'm choosing u over sleep! Well, presenting 'An Old Friend!'**

**Annabeth's POV**

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I was proved wrong. For the dead girl was identified as Nyssa. Leo was heartbroken. He refused to leave bunker 9 and only ate what we brought down for her. Then we found the file.

_Victim: Nyssa Marie Katy_

_Age:17_

_Home: Delphi Strawberry Headquarters_

_Date of Birth: 9/17/1996_

_Killer: Drew Elizabeth Walter_

_Age:18_

_Home: Delphi Strawberry Headquarters_

_Date of birth: 1/23/1996_

_Report Filed August 20th, 2013, by Detective Mcgii_

**(I'm sorry to anyone by these names, if you are offended. I chose their middle and last name at random.)**

Me and Percy walked into the interogation room, Drew was filing away on her nails. She negotiated *cough* charm speaked *cough* with the officers. She was charged with second degree murder but, they declared her mentally unstable so they sent her to the loony bin *cough* sorry 'Hospital for the Mentally disturbed'. There was good news to this dreadful day. Percy,Nico, and Thalia got accepted into The New York University of Science, Perce for Marine Biology, Nico Forensic Anthopolagy*, and Thalia Weather. Meanwhile, mom is sending me to a private school, just for kids of Athena, called 'Academy of Wisdom'. When we finally got to Percy's house, we all piled out and went inside. Me and Percy sat on the floor looking for a movie, while everyone else went on the couch. Thalia was fast alseep on Nicos chest while he was watching two skeletons that he summoned act out Romeo and Juliet. Chelsea was texting when I screamed. Everyone had their weapons drawn, except Chelsea, and positioned themselves for battle. I pointed to the miniture devil and Chelsea screamed too.

There were hundreds of them, all crawling towards us at once. Me and her fled, while Nico, Percy, and Thalia stomped on them. When they finally called us back, we went in relieved. Gods, I hate those little things…

**~ Behold! It is the great line break!~**

_8:05 am, two weeks later_

_School yard_

_Goode High school, New York_

**Thalia's POV**

Everything seemed great! Nico gave me a promise ring, Brittney backed off, and Chelsea had become our friend. She stopped looking like a walking clown and went natural. Today she was wearing blue jeans, Grey sneakers, and a 'I am NOT a nerd. I'm simply smarter than you.' T shirt. Her short blond hair was in a messy bun and her collapsible bow was in her pocket. All was the usual, Brittney and her clique sneering at us, Nico and Percy sending them killer glares, flirtatious winks from various people. But them something very out of the usual occured. Just around the corner was…

"LUKE?"

**A/N GASP! What shall happen? I tell u now, if you like lukabeth or thaluke, stop reading immediatly! Please pardon all spelling errors. Review! **

*** is: Forensic anthropologist is a person, who looks at remains and, identifies them, determines cause of death, and may find time of death as well. They make a TON and have to have a doctorate. **


	7. Authors note: Response to Critic

**Hello! I got my first critic! His name is Mr. Invisable and I'd like to respond to his critisism**

_Mr.I: 1. Characters are very OOC and not____at all like how Rick wrote them. I understand if it's an AU, but this isn't._

**_Me: I told you strait you strait up that they are OOC_**

_Mr.I: 2. Shorter chapters tend to make readers slightly irritated. Add more detail to lengthen the size._

_**Me: I make short chapters but I update near every day. I write them short because I have only so much time every day and I dont l**_**ike leaving a chapter in the middle. It makes me forget the mood.**

_Mr.I: 3. Get a beta. Your language is very basic and too text like to be in a story. For example: 'WHAT R U DOING HERE'_  
_should be written as, "What are you doing here?!" Stop using shortcuts while typing. Again, annoys readers._

**Me: I just got back to school so I'm use to text type. I honestly only used it once or twice in this story.**

_Mr.I: 4. If you know it's cliche, don't write it. Try something new for a change. There are plenty of stories exactly like this out there. If you want to use the plot, fine, but seriously try something new. A different twist is always a good idea. It adds some freshness._

**Me: I love this sort of plot line! I write to please myself and to improve. I enjoy reviews so I can improve. This was my first fanfiction, so I took a classic story plot. And, face it, you cant tell me what to and not to write! I don't go and tell you your story line is awful and you shouldn't write it. When people critisize my plot line, that ticks me off. I enjoy suggestions on my writing style, or to add more excitment a bully ect. but, you can't say that I cant write this style.**

**~Lizzy**


	8. Return of Luke: THALICO!

**A/N Kinda short I know, It's just really a filler. Warning: Thalia WAYYYYY OOC!**

**Percy's POV**

Time just froze. Luke was here. Sure he died a hero, but still, he broke Annabeth's heart, indirectly killed many friends, and, oh, I don't know, TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

"Uhhh, hey Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, goth kid I don't know." Luke stuttered, while Nico gave him a glare for calling him goth. "How's it going?"

When everyone unfroze, Annabeth spoke up. "What in the name of Zeus are you doing here?!"

Of course, Luke decided to be stupid, "First answer my question. Who's the guy in black?"

Nico snaked an arm around Thalia's waist, drawing her closer. "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, wanderer of Tarturus, Ghost King, boyfriend of Thalia Grace." Nico kissed Thalia, and I bit back my laugh at Luke's face. That's when Thalia came up, slapped Luke in the face, and Annabeth soon followed her example. Annabeth ran off tears in her eyes, and Thalia followed in suit. Meanwhile, Me, Nico, and Chelsea (Annabeth slapped him. That meant he was trouble.) destroyed him.

"THAT'S what you get for hurting Annabeth!" Chelsea screamed, punching him in the face, while Nico held him back. We were soon dragged away by the principal, three students, and 4 teachers, with a 2 week suspension. I knew we weren't gonna be punished by our parents though and it was worth it. Nico doesn't have parents, Chelsea's spoiled, and my mom knew about Luke the jerk. Ahh, the satisfied feeling of knowing Luke was punished…

**~It's a bird! It's a plane! No it's a line break!~**

**Nico's POV**

After our meeting with Principal Weatherbee (Whenever I greet him, I always ask 'How's the hive?'), I went to find Thal's. I went downstairs to the basement.

"Pinecone face? Annie?" I heard a muffled voice and knew I was close. I rounded a corner and found a mop of black hair, crying. "Thal's?" she turned to glare at me. "What do you want death breath?" I approach Thalia and wrap her in a giant hug. She melts in my arms and cries on my shoulder. "What's wrong, Thalia?" She wipes her eyes before answering. "After I comforted Annabeth, we left the girls bathroom. I slipped on some spilled nail polish and fell on my face. Brittney snapped a picture and posted it on facebook!" She burst into tears and I held her closer. "Don't worry Thals. No one important will care about that. And no matter what I will always love you. Besides, she hurt u, I shall ruin her." She gave a small smile and hugged me tight before pulling out a notebook. "OK begin phase one: ruin Brittney…"

**(I thought about leaving a cliffy but I wanted to be nice. So instead LINE BREAK!)**

After our master plan was done, Brittney is an official outcast. No one messes with my girl.

At lunch we showed her most embaressing photos (Hermes help), then she woke up hideous (Aphrodite's help), and finally she became an idiot (Thanks Athena!). Now onto Luke...


	9. Saturday brings Thalico and cartoons

**Uhh... Hey? *dodges rocks* i'm updating! Hehe, so anyways presenting 'Saturday cartoons and Thalico'. And I'm holding a contest. Everyone shall make a character following the form at the end of this chapter. WINNER GETS A SHOUT OUT! **

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up in Nico's arms. Yeah, I know what your thinking, '_THEY LET THERE CHILDREN IN THE SAME BED?'_, but our mortal parents are both dead and our godly parents trust us. I put my lips to Nico's ear, "NICO WAKE UP!" He jumped and fell of the bed, while I was rolling on the bed laughing.

"You...should've...seen your... FACE!" I managed out between fits of laughter. He just grumbled and jumped on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I squirmed but he wouldn't let go. I finally sighed and rested my head on his chest. "I propose we do nothing today." It was a Saturday so we could.

"Okay.", he said smiling down at me. "Its amazing to think 1 year ago you didn't believe in love." The flashbacks came of quiting the hunt...

_~ comes in flashbacks and echos tell your self its time now gotta let go~_

_I took a deep breath. Me and Nico kissed twice. I need to quit. I slowly entered the tent and bowed. "You may rise, Leutinent Grace." I rised slowly and sat, Indian style. "M'lady I am quitting the Hunt." To my surprise, she laughed. " Oh, dear Leutinent Grace. The only way to quit the Hunt is death or breaking of oath." I nodded, a plan forming. I left the tent and dragged Nico in. "This, Artemis, is me quitting the Hunt.", and with that I kissed him. His arms went straight to my waist and mine to his neck. When we pulled away for air, Artemis was an angry 12 year old._

_ "Alright, Thalia, you are no longer in the Hunt." A searing pain filled me, sending my limbs numb. I crashed but Nico caught me. He glared at Artemis before shadow traveling us to my cabin and laying me on the bed. "Nico I gotta tell you something," He motioned me to continue and I did, "I-I love you."_

_He smiled and kissed me before whispering, " I love you too."_

_~End of flashbacks and echos~ _

He got up suddenly and I got up to but, he gently pushed me back down. He left and I turned on morning cartoons. Yes, I still watch them, DEAL WITH IT! Nico came back in carrying a tray of 2 servings of Pancakes, fruit, and orange juice. Aww, he's sweet! He set it down on the bedside while laying down. He put his arms protectivly around me and I rested my head on his chest. We sat up and started eating. "Guess what?" Nico said

"What?"

"Your beautiful."

I felt a blush as a gently pushed his shoulder,"Shut up."

"Nope!", he chirped, popping the 'P'. I rolled my eyes and snuggled closer.

_Monday, 7:34 am_

_ Goode high schools school yard_

**Thalia's_ POV _**

Me and Nico were lying on the bench, in the school yard, with music blaring from the speakers.** (This song is 'Stay, Stay, Stay' by Taylor Swift.)**

_ I think we almost broke up last night_

_ I threw my phone across the room, at you._

_ I expected some dramatic turn away but you-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo stayed _

That's when he came up. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY GIRL, DI ANGELO!?". Luke.

"OK, 1st off I'm not 'your girl' and second of all he's my boyfriend, that's why I'm with him." I rolled my eyes at his shocked face. He swung his fist at Nico. Big mistake. Nico caught his fist and kicked him in the gut, knocking him back.

_All those times that you didn't leave it's been occuring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole li-i-ife. Stay. And I'll be loving you for quite some time. No one else is gonna love me when I get mad,mad,mad. So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay,stay,stay,stay! _

I turn the music off while Luke groaned in pain. But, technicaly, it wasn't school hours so, Nico didn't get suspended again!

We walked into class, we being Percy, Annabeth, me , and Nico, and a red head came up to us "Hey guys! Party at my place! Semi formal and NO BLACK!" She handed us the envelopes and giggled when Nico's hand brushed hers. I glared at her back while she skipped off. Annabeth's making us all go and I just hope for once the days stretch out.

**HELLO!** **Luke's gonna get less jerkish- if ya wanna. Next chapters the party! Now here's the contest form for the charecter! BTW I need a beta.**

_**Name:**_

_**Godly parents:**_

_**Mortal parents:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Crush/ Boyfriend/ Girlfriend:**_

_**Additional information:**_


	10. Shall I continue? IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys... I wanna know if ya want me to continue? I will if people want me too but, if you don't I will stop so shall I continue?**


	11. The Dance Disaster

**Congratz 'The writing fedora', she won both the contest and is my new beta! *Cue applaud*. Here is the winning new character profile by the writing fedora. (I need change her relationship)**  
**Name: Haley Rose Malone**

**Godley parent: Apollo**

**Mortal Parent: Cassie Malone**

**Gender: Female**

**Boyfriend/ Girlfriend/ Crush: You shall soon find out…**

**Additional info: Does not know that she is demi god and hasn't been attacked, just sees things. An extremely sweet 16 year old that is excellent in archery, singing and drums, drawing, and has snap quick reflexes. Hates dresses and the color pink (Imagine her thoughts on pink dresses… *shudder*). Is strong.**

**Nico's POV**  
I dressed in a black leather jacket a black T-shirt, and black skinny jeans. Thalia came rushing downstairs and hid behind me, terrified and Annabeth hides behind Percy. "Aphrodite is coming to get us…" Now I get it. Thalia was in an electric blue dress with a black strap with her usual make-up. I heard a grunt and the smell of too much perfume and they emerged from hiding."Glad that's over." Thalia said emerging from her hiding spot, "I swear she's insane."

I chuckle slightly and kiss her on the cheek. "Ready?" She nodded and we headed out to Percy's car.  
**~ I'm a line breaker and I know it! ~**  
As soon as we arrived, we headed out back so we didn't have to be totally social. We walk up to a girl with golden eyes and dark brown hair, playing on her phone.  
"Hey." She said, tucking her phone away, "Your Nico, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth right?" we nodded and returned her greeting. "Cool. I'm Haley." A Brittney Spears song comes on and we all groan. Haley stands on the table, "YO EVERYONE!" She stomps up to the DJ and pushes him back. "LET'S HEAR SOME DECENT MUSIC!"  
Chelsea, who arrived shortly after we did, agrees followed by everyone else. She puts on a familiar beat and we all start singing along.

_Baby you're a boy making big noise playing in the streets gonna be a big man someday._

That's when a loud growl came from somewhere nearby. We all draw out our weapons and Chelsea and Annabeth start shouting out orders. "Thalia and Nico, see if anyone sees it and protect them, we'll confuse it while Percy, you go for the blow." Thalia and I turn to see Haley and a redhead cowering behind the DJ stand. We run to them and draw out our weapons, promising to explain later. We hear the hellhound groan and disappear into monster dust.

"PERCY! Get Blackjack!" Annabeth yells and he whistled. Blackjack and 2 of his friends arrive and we decide it will be me, Thalia, and Haley on one, Percy and the redhead, who Chelsea said is Catherine, on Blackjack, and Annabeth and Chelsea on the last one. We were about to climb on when a lyre appeared above Haley's head.

**(I decided to be nice and not do cliffy so line break.)**

**Chelsea's POV**  
A golden lyre appeared above Haley's head, not that I'm surprised. She couldn't be Heaphtues, too pretty, her scent is too weak for a big three, it was too strong for a minor god, and wasn't stupid enough for Dionysus, Hermes, or Ares (No offense to these gods or their children.). When we explained about the Greek gods too them, Haley took it pretty well while, Catherine tried sending us to the mental hospital. Thalia ended up knocking her out. When Haley, Nico, and Thalia were singing a hard rock song, Catherine was still knocked out cold, and Annabeth and Percy were arguing about mom, my phone buzzed.

_Chels: Hey, what's up? ~Conner_

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention me and him are going out? Hmm, must've skipped my mind.

_Conner: Found an Apollo girl and another one that can see through the mist since she isn't missing any parents. ~Chels_

_Chels: SWEET! I get too see u! ~Conner_  
I texted him back saying I'd meet him there, when Percy called over to Annabeth and my Pegasus. "HEY GUYS! Since it's almost winter break, my mom called the school and said we wouldn't be back until after break!" Cheers erupted from everyone except Catherine, since she was still out. When we finally arrived, we left Catherine to Chiron, and Conner picked me up and spun me around. Everyone stared bug eyed. Well I guess that secrets out…

"Ummm Chels? Care to explain why your and Conner are... you know…" Percy stammered. Annie rolled her eyes and thumped the back of his head.

"There obviously together seaweed brain!" Percy rubbed his head even though he had his Achilles curse. Conner leaned down and kissed me gently and of course Travis has to ruin the moment.

"WHOA! Athena kid Conner? …And I thought I did good…" For his wonderful comment he earned a slap from Katie. Chiron trotted up to us and gave us a warm smile. It was no secret. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Katie, and I were his favorite. "Ahh I see you have come with visitors."

"Yup! An Apollo kid and a mist seer." Percy called out proudly. Chiron nodded and put them both on his back and trotted off.

"How about we head to the beach for a picnic?" I suggested and they all nodded. We started walking when Conner threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked and pounded on his back but he just laughed. He ran to the lake and threw me in. I popped to the surface and yanked him in by his ankle, slowly like a monster.

"AHHH! Chels, please play mercy on me!" I laughed evilly and pulled him under. When we finally got out we headed off his cabin. He closed the door and laid me down on his bed, my head on his chest. That is when I saw a small black blob moving towards us. More and more came until realization dawned on me.

"SPIDERS!" Everyone had their strengths and mine was agility. I grabbed one of the posts supporting to upper bunk and swung myself up. They started climbing the post and I jumped to the bunk bed across the room. By now I was hyperventilating. "Conner… KILL THEM!" I shrieked out in between sobs. He was stomping on the ones closest to me until they were all gone. He hopped to the upper bunk I was still crying on. He held me tight and hushed me. Every child of the gods have some weakness. Athena kids weakness are spiders.

When I start too calm down Conner whispered three fantastic words, "I love you."

"I love you too Conner."


	12. Camp fun!

**Hey! I'm introducing several people in this chapter that are based after my friends! Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

A horn blew for dinner and Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and I headed to the pavilion, since Conner and Chelsea were still making out. When I walk over I see an… interesting sight. I see a blonde haired golden eyes boy, obviously an Apollo kid, with his arm around a sea green eyed, black haired in a green skirt and white blouse. I clear my throat loudly.

"Ummmm excuse me? But I do believe this is my table." I inform them. Next thing I know the girl is tackling me in a hug.

"YOU MUST BE PERCY!" she yells. I nod slowly, confused. She gets up slowly and sticks her hand out. "Hello! My name is Taylor Smiles, I'm your half-sister!" It takes me a few minutes to process before, I'm wrapping her in a hug. She giggles as a set her down. She's quite petite, but obviously strong. I can tell she's innocent and wouldn't hurt anything but monsters. She told me she was sixteen but, she looked much smaller like, twelve. The Apollo kid stepped forward.

"Hello, sir. I-I'm Justin Law, son of Apollo. I'm, ummmm, Taylor's boyfriend." he stutters. I narrow my eyes. "Do you love my sister Justin?" he nods and squeezes Taylor's hand. I nod my approval, and a grey eyed blonde in a CHB shirt and jeans walks up to me.

"Ahhh so you're the famous Percy Jackson, my sisters always blabbering about you to Marcus!" I nod confused. She smirks smugly. "I'm Jacky Rain, daughter of Athena, second in command of the Athena cabin, girlfriend to Will Solace."

"So Will finally got a girl. What's your story?" she shrugs slightly

"Eh. Dad's a scientist, told me I was useless. Found a satyr at school and he took my too camp. Yours?" I tell her about Gabe and Grover and Ms. Dodds and she nodded. Will comes up and wraps her hands around her waist. She twirls around, swinging her blonde braid, and gave him a lingering kiss. I turned back to Taylor and Justin to find them doing the same. I roll my eyes and head down to the beach, suddenly not hungry. I find two figures both with blonde hair. I walk up to them and they turn to introduce themselves.

"Hello Percy! I'm Jennifer Rain, daughter of Athena, twin of Jacky, huntress of Artemis. And this is Taylor Swift **(A/N I love her!),** daughter of Apollo, girlfriend to Jake Mason, winner of multiple music awards." Taylor blushes at the comment and says 'hi' to me. I return the greeting and plop down on the grass. That's when I realize it. The hunters are here.  
**~Line Breaker in the house tonight! woo woo! Everybody gonna have a good time!~**  
**Thalia's POV**  
Everything was just fine until I saw them. After I left The Hunt they never really forgave me. "Why hello girls what an unpleasant surprise!" I exclaim as they stop in front of us. Nico's hand tightens around my waist, pulling me closer. "What brings you here?"

Phoebe snorts and rolls her eyes. Awwwwww I rubbed off on her! "You know exactly why we're here, Grace!" I flinch at the last name and she snorts again. OK correction. I do NOT snort so often and unpleasantly as she does. "Pathetic…" She takes a blow at my gut but, I grab her fist.

"Tsk, tsk Phoebe. I see you still haven't learned your manners yet?" I realize her fist, "Now please leave me be with my _boyfriend_." Her and the rest of The Hunters storm off to, what I presume, is the Artemis cabin. I roll my eyes and snuggle into Nico's chest.

"Just ignore them. They're not worth it." I nod and turn to him. I put my lips to his and pull back after a few seconds. "I love you Thalia. I'm so glad you left those jerks. They SO didn't deserve you're perfectness and beautifulness."

I smile slightly and he grins back. Uh-oh. That's his 'I'm-planning- something-evil-that-will-more-or-less-get-you-to-k iss-me-or-punch-me-either-way-I'm-OK'. "Why does Percy only get underwater kisses?" Before I knew what was happening, we were underwater. He grinned widely and, pulled me in by my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in. "Nope!" and I swim up, leaving a flustered Nico behind.

**~Insert creative line break here.~**  
**Annabeth's POV**  
I was going to kill them, slowly and painfully. I was with Jacky, Jennifer, Chelsea, Thalia, our boyfriends (They can hold them back…), and Marcus. What happened you ask? Well…  
_~Flashback~_  
_Jacky, Jennifer, Marcus, Percy, Chelsea, Conner, the gang, and I were all heading to the Athena cabin to play truth or dare. I unlocked the door and stepped in. Everyone follows when I see it. Spiders. Thousands of them. Crawling here and there. Soon Jacky, Jennifer, Marcus, Chelsea, and my screams filled the room. Chelsea swung up to the top bunk, Marcus and Jennifer scramble on top of the dresser, while Jacky and I, actually using our brains, evacuate the cabin. When Percy calls us back in, he's holding one of the devils. Jacky screams and jumps back into Will's arms, when I realize it's just a little robot. The Stoll's, well Travis Stoll, played this little prank and now I want revenge._  
_~End of flashback-of-awsomness~_  
So that is how we ended up pounding on Hermes cabins door, with sharpened weapons. "OPEN UP! Before I chop your precious door down!" ahh Jacky. She reminds me SO much of Thalia. Nobody answers. Jacky rolls her eyes and brings out her hatchet. Yes, you heard me right. It's weird, but she's awesome with it. She chops off the hinges and storms inside, us following in suit. I spot Travis hiding under the bed, when Chiron trots in.

"WHAT is going on?!"We tell him about the 'prank' and he nods. "Very well. Travis, as punishment, whatever these ten," he gestured to us, "do to you for the week will go unpunished."

"BUT, Leo made the robots. He helped me." Chiron nodded and said he got the same punishment. He trotted off and we headed to the Athena cabin. With five children of Athena, the children of the big three, a Stoll, and Will, we are sure to get back at them. Ahh, revenge is sweet…  
**~Line break! *Thunder booms*~**  
Taylor, Justin, and T.S (Her nickname since there are two Taylors, and one is dating the others brother. The plan is simple. Make them get nervous, then get off guard, then strike. First two steps are done, so it's time for phase three. Conner's set up the trip wire, T.S is handling the camera, Justin is holding the bucket up in the tree, Taylor and Percy were positioned the spray the glue with their water powers, Jennifer is distracting, while everyone else is manning other cameras to capture his walk. Piper is charm speaking the other Aphrodite cabin the flirt with him and guide him into the woods.

Travis and the girls emerge into the clearing, Conner pulls the wire and Travis trips, Taylor and Perce douse him in glue, and Justin dumps the feathers. It's not over though. He must be humiliated and hurt. Thalia shoots a minor shock through his body, making him pass out for a minute. But, in that minute he got a wig and a bright red nose. T.S flashes an 'OK' sign showing she got it on her phone and video camera. Conner starts stammering excuses to the Aphrodhite girls but, they just shook their heads and tried to find their way out. Travis glared at us and stormed off. Once he was out of earshot, we cracked up. A turned to see Rachel's familiar face.

"Hey guys! I saw a flash of the prank is it over?" we nodded and showed her the video. She started cracking up along with us. "That's priceless. But anyways, I have news. Jennifer, the hunters are leaving. Like now." she curses under her breath and goes to find them. "T.S, your tour bus is picking you up in like 5 minutes." she gives us hugs and runs off to catch it. "And finally Jacky the collage you teach at is having a meeting in a day and then school starts."*  
Jacky gives us hugs and runs off. Rachel had sort of become our secretary, always reminding us of stuff. We go up to the hill and I wave bye to my sisters and T.S.  
**Conner's POV**  
I wrap my arm around Chelsea's waist and guide her too my cabin. I still can't believe I got so lucky. Everything was perfect. And then the news came.

"Conner my family is coming. My brother, my step mother, and my father." Wow. I knew about Chelsea's family. Her father was a teacher and her step mother is a housewife, her brother was a full of himself 18 year old boy. He went to a fancy boarding school, and was dumber than even the Ares kids. He was smaller than Taylor and liked to torture Chels. Her step mother, thinks she's an ' idiotic, foolish, fat weirdo'. She loved the old Chelsea, the short skirts, low tank tops, 30 inch high heels Chelsea. It was a 'parents meet demigods day', my family was coming but I wasn't nervous. My mom told me, 'If you get a smart, beautiful, kind girl I will love her.', so I was good. Oh my gods… parents day is Monday and it's… Sunday!

**Yeah I know it's a terrible ending but, eh. Anyways next chapter it parents day! REVIEW!**

*** Jacky teaches Greek**


	13. Parents day!

**Hello! I'm fixing previous chapter so I won't be updating for a while. and since everyone else does I DO NOT OWN PJO! I'M A GIRL!**

**Percy's POV**  
Today is parents day, and everyone is nervous. Recently Marcus and Cassie have started going out and Marcus is nervous to meet her family. Oh, so he's heard the rumors. Everyone has been saying that Cassie's mother is Carrie Underwood but, she changed her name so she wouldn't be mobbed. But, since half-bloods are super human, T.S doesn't even get mobbed or special attention. Taylor has it easy. Her mother is a swim coach, her step father is a science teacher, and her brother is 1 so….

I nervously played with a water bubble, waiting for our Annabeth's parents, since mine were busy. A black mustang pulls up and her evil *cough* sorry, misunderstood, family walks up. Annabeth's step mother comes up, wobbling on 27 inch heels.  
"Hello Anniebell, Parker," she greets us. I hold back an eye roll while Annabeth glares. "How are you? Good okay. SO I hear Taylor Swift was here. Where is she? I want to sell my modeling career to her since she is a covergirl." Haha. I don't think so.

"Sorry Ms. Chase, she left yesterday for the Red tour." she 'hmph'ed and tottered off, Mr. Chase at her heels. Two boys with curly brown hair stepped forward. "HI! You must be Annie's boyfriend." I nod and 'Annie' glares, sending them cowering after their parents.

I turned to Annabeth, "Well, that went well!" She rolled her eyes and we headed to the beach.  
I wonder how the others are doing…

**Chelsea's POV**  
Conner and I stand on top of half-blood hill, waiting for our parents. I'm in a knee length, silver dress with no straps and my hair french braided. Conner wore a navy blue shirt and khakis. My dad couldn't come, for business reasons. A black Lamborghini pulls up, and my mother and brother step out. My brother was in a sailor's suit and my mother in a too tight red dress, with sparkles and 7 inch high heels. She had 5 pounds of make-up and her hair was curled.

"Hello Chelsea! Who's the fool next to you?" I clenched my fists, but Conner took my hand and I loosened up.

"He looks like he just arrived from the dumpster, mother!" they laughed there annoying little laugh and I rested my head on Conner's shoulder.

"EW! She's touching it too!" My mother shudders and I roll my eyes.

"You know, mother, the woods are divine! Why don't you and brother take a nice long walk in them?" She nodded and took Jonathon, my brother's, hand and walk to the woods. Conner grins mischievously at me, and nods approval. A minivan pulls up and a cheerful woman in a plaid knee lengths dress, and long strawberry blonde, curly hair that reached her waist. She ran up and hugged us both. How is this woman Conner's mother…?

"EEEEEEEEEK! I'm so excited to meet you and ya'll friends! And, Conner, your girlfriends the sweetest little thing! I'm SO glad you didn't end up with… what's her name? Drew! I don't like her or any or her silly little sisters, with there too tight skirts, and designer dresses!" She said with a mild country accent. I didn't bother telling her about Drew and Nyssa, so I just smiled up brightly at her. "I reckon is all of your friends are sweet like Miss Chelsea, I won't have a problem with any of them! Now I want to go meet them! And where on earth is your brother? I bet he's with one of those Aphrodite girls, he's always been a flirt! Well I'm going to get him out of there if I have to drag him by his ear!" She wanders off, looking for Travis. Wow she's chatty.

Conner turns to me "Uh sorry about my mom you kno-"

I cut him off with my fit of giggles. He looks confused, but joins in. Soon we are rolling around laughing, people looking at us like maniacs.

**Thalia's POV**  
I expected peace on parent's day, but Nico decided to raise our dead parents for a bit. Bianca came up first, and, Bianca being Bianca, yelled at the top of her lungs, 'Nico's got a girlfriend!'

Of course I was blushing. Maria came up and smiled at me. "Hello, you must be Thalia. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." she curtsies and I'm confused, before remembering she died in like the 30s. I return the greeting and attempt to curtsy in my knee lengths black dress. Nico chuckles and steps up to his mother.

"Hello, mother. It's wonderful to see you again." he bows and Maria nods. "Well, mother, Bianca, this is my girlfriend Thalia." I smile slightly at them and they return it warmly.

"Well, Nico, your father must be wanting us back, so goodbye! It's a pleasure meeting you Miss Grace." We say our goodbyes and they disappear. My mother shimmers up next. It went along the lines of 'Hi. Who's the boy', yelling, more yelling, an attempted punch from my mother, and a quick dismissal from Nico.  
Well that went well…

**Marcus's POV**  
I lean against Thalia's pine tree, with my arm around Cassie's waist. I'm not that nervous. Cassie told me that the rumors weren't real, and that her mother was a housewife and my parents were dead so…  
A long black limo pulls up, and a skinny woman with long blonde hair, heels, and a golden dress gets out. A boy toddler stepped out holding the woman's hand, and they stepped up.

"Hello! You must be Marcus! I've heard so much about you." Mrs. Malone winked at Cassie causing her to blush. "Well, Marcus tell me about yourself so I can give my blessing for your wedding!" A tall, tan man steps up and wraps his arms around Mrs. Malone's waist.

"Hello, Cassie, Marcus. I'm Tom Jane, Mary's boyfriend." The conch horn blows and we lead them to the pavilion.

**Jacky's POV**  
I jog up half-blood hill and am greeted by Will's arms. I give him a gentle kiss and whisper, "I missed you. Being a professor is boring." He chuckles slightly and leans in, but we are rudely interrupted by my _fabulous_ family.

"YO! Jacky, if you're not busy, why don't you greet the family that didn't kick you out, like I insisted?" Stupid brother. Jake's almost as bad as my parents. I turn to find my mother in a tight golden dress that ends mid-thigh, with 5 inch heels. My dad was in a suit and my brother a polo. Then the one decent one comes. My sister, Star. She emerges holding her test books. She was wearing a plaid dress, boots, and her hair in a bun. She ran up and gave me a huge hug.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I haven't seen you in forever Jack! Is the guy your boyfriend? OH MY GOSH! Jacky got herself a guy!" she squeals. Okay, maybe a bit perky. As soon as the conch horn rings, we lead them to the pavilion.

**Third Person POV**  
The pavilion was awful. Imagine the second most powerful beings on earth, an oracle, a teenage college professor, a bunch of disapproving parents and a few good ones, and a centaur all in the same room. That is what this was. Parents were yelling, kids unsheathing weapons, and those with dead parents, moping. Chiron stomped his hoof.

"ATTENTION! Family's you are dismissed. Please go home. Most grumbled in relief, while Star and Conner's mother were crying. That's when the shocking happened. A cornucopia appeared above Star's head. Once Chiron returned from his shock he announced, "All hail Star! Daughter of Demeter!"


	14. Truth or Dare

**HEY! So my beta, the writing fedora, is taking a while too finish correcting my other chapters so I'm just publishing this chapter. BTW Travis is with Katie and this chapter is gonna be SUPER long . So presenting TRUTH OR DARE! **

**Annabeth's POV**

**~One week later~**

Me, Star, Thalia, Chelsea, and Jacky headed to the Poisiden cabin. Jennifer was still on hunting and T.S was doing her 'Red' tour. Nico, Will, Justin, Cassie, Conner, and Marcus were meeting Taylor and Percy there. I knock on the door and Taylor opens it.

"Hey guys! Percy's dragging the guys out of the Apollo cabin. Cassie's here already come in!"

We step in and sit down. I sit on Percy's bed and Taylor on hers. Jacky sits on the couch, by Cassie, Star takes the chair, Chelsea on the floor, and Thalia on the loveseat. There's a knock on the door and Taylor opened it up to Phobea barging in.

"OH! I'm here for the party! Artemis gave me the week off so I came to visit you guys!" She exclaims plopping down in the spot next to Thalia, which was intended for Nico, I persume.

Star, being the sweetheart she is, speaks up,

"Hi! I'm Star Rain, Jacky's little sister, 15 year old, daughter of Demeter! Who are you? And could you please move? Here I'll give you my seat, sinse Nico's sitting there." She rushes out in one breath and plopps down on the floor, smilling brightly.

"Ummmm Okay… I'm Phobea, hunter of Artemis." she stutters, unsure what to do. She sits in the chair hesitatly. That's when Percy comes in, with Nico, Will, Justin, Marcus, Conner, and Tyson. Tyson runs up and hugs me, nearly cracking my ribs.

"ANNABETH! Daddy said I could visit brother and you! Are you Annabeth Jackson yet?"

I blush a deep crimson, while Nico and Thalia roll around laughing. "No Tyson I am not." he shruggs and plops down next to star, who was staring at him bug eyed.

"Your a cyclops! I'v never seen a cyclops. What's your name? I'm Star Rain! Jacky's my big half sister. Me mom's Demeter. Do you like rabbits? I love rabbits! Who's your dad? My dad is a scientist!" **(A/N I imagine her talkative)**

"My dad's Poisiden! I've never seen a rabbit before… BUT I'VE SEEN FISH PONY'S!" They start jabbering about useless things and Percy comes over to sit by me. Star and Tyson left to see rabbits and Percy anounced that we were going to play truth or dare. Star skipps bak in just as she anounces, and squeals loudly.

"Everyone! In a circle!" Percy yelled over the noise and sat on the floor. Everyone followed his example. He places a bottle in the middle, "Who goes first?" I raise my hand and Perce nodds.

I spin the bottle and it lands on… Star.

"Truth or Dare, Star?" I ask, grinning mischeiviously. She picks Truth. My grin grows larger.

"Who is your crush?

"Travis…" She mutters, looking down. I smirk and everyone laughs. Star shoots them a glare and they quiet down. "Let's just go.." she spins the bottle, and it lands on Conner.

"Dare." he says, not bothering to be asked.

"I dare you to get in a coconut bra and hula skirt only, and go dancing around camp half blood, yelling 'Chelsea! Come dance with me!', for at least ten minutes." she says smirking. She has an evil 15 year old, Demeter mind.

He grumbles in response, and grabs a hula skirt and coconut bra, provided by Taylor. He comes out of the bathroom, dressed. He walks out and starts.

"CHELSEA! Come dance with me! CHELSEA!" he screams, while Chels buries her face in her hands. After ten minutes, Conner comes in and grabs Chels. By now it was pouring down rain, and they ran outside. They started waltzing, while people watched them with amused expressions. Conner starts yell/ sing 'Singin in the Rain', while Chelsea is laughing. I'v never seen her so happy…

They finally come in, soaking. Percy dries them off, and they sit down. Conner spends it, and it lands on… Percy. "Dare!" he says confidently, not thinking about it.

Conner smirks and says, "I dare you to change clothes with Jacky. Make up included." I can't help my laugh.

Jacky's going to a collage teachers conference, and sinse she works for Harvard, you have to dress up. She was wearing 3 inch high heels, a mid-thigh, silver dress, that is tight at the top and ruffled at the top. She had on foundation, mascara, golden eyeshadow, and lipgloss. They get up and head to the 3 stalled bathroom. They both came out. Percy in the dress, high heels, and make up, and Jacky the CHB T shirt and jeans. They sit down, Percy blushing.

" Whatever. It's only gonna be fifteen minutes, untill Jacky has to go.", Percy points out.

"Actualy, I'm going to wear my silver dress and heels. That way you can keep it until the game ends. Now, I gotta get going. See you in a few days!" Jacky says, standing up. Will kisses her gently, and we say our good byes. She jobs out. promising to return Percy's clothes later. Percy scowls and spins the bottle.

"Truth or Dare, my little sisters boyfriend, who I may or may not stab with riptide." Percy says when it points to Justin. I slap his shoulder and scowl at him.

"Ummmm dare- No truth!" Justin stutters, while Percy smirks.

"List all of your exs, why you broke up, and who broke it off." Justins gulps and nods scared.

"Ummmm. Drew: She's a jerk and she broke it off, Jacky: it was akward and it was mutual, but she brought it up, Kate: I discoverd I was a half blood and I broke it off; she was at my old school, and… T.S: I broke it off because I feel in love with Taylor. Oh and then a few of the cheerleaders." he finishes while everyone glares at him. "What?"

Percy shakes his head, while Justin spins the bottle. It lands on Nico. "Pick for me." he says bored.

" I dare you to… go, with Thalia, to stay in the underworld for three weeks."

**Nico's POV**

"I hate you so much! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT LAW!" I yell at him, It's winter, so Persophone will be there. My dear step- mother. Thalia glares at him and wraps her arms around my waist, bracing herself for shadow travel. I wrap an arm around her back, and step into the shadows. In a milla second we are in in Hades throne room.

"Father, stepmother, I'm staying here for three weeks on a dare, Thalia is staying too. We're going to my palace." I say. They nod and continue their argument. I guide Thalia to my palace, and we step in. Immediatly, five skeletons appear. This is my 'every need staff'. I also have 10 cooking skeletons, 3 serving skeletons, 7 maids, and 20 'Serve-the-ghost-queen's-every- will-and-need staff', whos leaders name is Liz. Yes, Thalia's official title is the ghost queen.

"Welcome back to the ghost king palace, master. May I get you or the ghost queen anything?" the leader, John, asks in a weary voice.

"Yes please. Can a couple of you go and pack our luggage and bring it down? And then another freak Justin Law out and another inform the cooks we need dinner for two?" Thalia asks for water, and they skeletons nod. Three flash out, to camp half-blood, and another heads to the kitchen. I dismiss the leader, who remained, and we headed up to our room.

It had dark, wooden floors, red walls, black door, a large window, looking over Elysian, with a window seat. In the middle there was a king sized bed, and a large dresser. There was a TV, that covered the entire wall, a mini fridge, and a desk with a laptop. When Thalia started staying with me, she added electric blue curtains, a couch and chairs, and several posters of green day. This room was my second home, the first being camp half blood and the third being pluto **(A/N Nico is ambassader of Pluto. Look it up!)**. I hear a knock, and open it up to three skeletons. Two helped Thalia unpack, while the third asked me for permission to send a ghost to haunt Justin for a few days. I nod and dismiss him. Once the other skeletons finish unpacking and are dismissed, me and Thalia plop down on the electric blue couch. She lays her head on my chest and flips through the channel. When I see what she picks, I burst out laughing. She chose 'Casper the Friendly Ghost'.

"There is NO such thing as a 'friendly ghost.' You have not met the ghosts, They're dreadful." She rolls her eyes and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Then, tomorrow lets go to Elysium, and I'll meet some of the ghosts." She says and I nod.

"Alright, we can visit Shakespear, Harriet Tubman, and Susan B. Anthony. Shakespears and Susan… got together in Elysium, while Harriet is maiden. When I visited without you, I visited them."

She gets up and I follow in suit. I wrap and arm around her waist and guide her out. I tell Jake, head of my skeleton crew, that we are going for a walk. He nods and tells us dinner's going to be done in half an hour. We nod and leave. I step into Susan's house and see all three of them. I greet them and they kneel. "Good day, ghost king. Is the beautiful lady the new ghost king that Silena told me about? Silena said her name was Thalia." Harriet speaks up.

I nod, and they address Thal's, who looked surprised by being bowed to someone other than the skeletons. "Yes, I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, ghost queen, previous Leutinent of Artemis. And it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Anthony, I've always admired you. As well as you Ms. Tubman, Mr. Shakespear."

After a while of talking I say that we half to go. We say good bye and wander around.

"So, who else famous lives here?" she asks looking around.

"Well, we could visit George Washington or Hitler or-"

"WAIT! Shouldn't Hitler be in Tarturus or something?" Thalia asks.

I shake my head. "He's my half brother; dad played mercy. OH! We can visit the judgement pavilion!" She nods and we head off.

**~Line break~**

We arrive and the judges bow. We ask if we can observe and maybe assist and they said we could. They went on lunch break and we took over. The minatour came and said Taylor got him. We send him to Tarturus and the next comes. We notice she is Nyssa, aparently waiting all this time. We send her to Elysium and she thanks us. We send Drew to the Fields of Punishment. A blonde, almost as beautiful as Thalia, comes up. "HEY! I died when I was at an orphanage. I was doing crafts with the little kid when I was shot." We send her the Elysium, for all the social work she's done for free. A grown woman, with freckles, orange hair, and ugly features comes up.

"Shouldn't I be judged by adults, not teenagers?"

I stand up. "Listen. We are king and queen of ghosts. I'm son of Hades. I would be paying some respect if I were you." She nods and rolls her eyes. I sit back down. "Now, you bullied children when you were young, and continued tormenting as you aged. That is a 2nd degree offense."

She asks what the offenses are and I explain "no offense is Elysium, 1st degree is The Fields of Asphodel, 3rd degree Fields of Punishment, and second degree offense is forced labor. Second degree offense people end up as servents for the judges, the ghost king and queen, or Hades and Persaphone. Those who get The Fields of Asphodel can do 100 years of being servents and then get Elysium. Those often go to us and Hades, while 2nd offenders go to judges. But, I'm running low (A/N I made this up)." I say as the judges come back. I thank them for letting us help and tell them about the lady. They nod and return to their chairs. We head to the palace.

**~Line break! Yeah, yeah, it's a line break! OHHHHHH YEAHHHH!~**

Jake greets us at the door and takes our stuff. He tells us dinner is ready. WE head to the dining room, which seats eight, for me, Thalia, Jake, John, one for when we have a visiter, two for Persaphone and Hades, when they come, and one for Liz. They rest of the servents eat later. Me and Thalia sit on the two chairs at one of the head while, when they visit, Persaphone and Hades take the other head. The lady, being smart, followed the others example, and didn't sit down until me and Thalia did. Once we all sat down, one of the skeleton waiters served the salad.

"What is your name?" I ask the orange headed lady.

"Catherine Bobofit." Thalia nearly chokes on her water.

"YOUR Nancy Bobofit's mother?" Thalia yells/asks her. She nods. "Do you realize your daughter made Percy get attacked by a fury?" Oh, thats where I heard that name from.

"Yes, I was quite proud of her." I have to hold Thalia back. I tell her that Catherine can join her crew. Thalia nods, satisfied, and returns to her salad. No one is really eating so I dismiss everyone, and Thalia tells Liz to train Catherine. Me and Thal's head up to our room. I plop down on the bed and she follows in suit. I turn on my side and smile down at her.

"I love you, Thalia." I whisper.

"I love you too, Nico. More than Green Day. More than Luke. More than I love not being high up. More than anything. Like seriously." I lean forward, and our lips touch. When we pull back I push some hair out of her eyes.

"You really are beautiful Thalia. And intellegent and kind and independent and caring and out going and I still don't know how I got so lucky. and that is why I LOVE THALIA GRACE!" I yell the last part, causing Thal's to clamp a hand over my mouth. I pull the covers us and wrap an arm around her waist. She puts her hand on my chest and turns off the lights. I just realized, I want to spend every night like this. Maybe that dare wasn't that bad…

**~Don't stop! Line breaking!~**

**Thalia's POV**

I wake up in Nico's arms. I carefully unwrap myself and slip on socks. I sit on the couch and press the button that rings my staff. You press is so many times, based on how many staff members you need. I rung one, to ask about Catherine and about breakfast. When Liz comes, I ask.

"OH! Do not worry, my queen. Catherine is doing fine, just needs supervision, and I beleive breakfast starts in fifteen minutes. Would you like me to tell Miss Bobofit to eat with us, so you can supervise her?" She asks with a smile. Me and Liz have become sorta friends. She's definatly not just my servent.I nod. "Of course, my queen. Anything else you need? I'm happy to assist." I shake my head and 'dismiss' her. I shake Nico, but he didn't even stir. I press the button again and ask Liz to come up. When she comes, I point to Nico and she smirks.

I creep up to the bed and yell, "NICO! Minotaur! Help! It has me! He-" He's up in five seconds, with his sword unsheathed. Then he sees us laughing.

"NOT COOL! Really Liz? You helped?" He yelled.

Liz wiped tears from her eyes, and managed out between laughs, "Sorry… my king… I couldn't… RESIST!" soon Nico has joined us laughing. Luke comes up, but turns around seeing us laughing. I check the timing and see its 3 minutes untill breakfast.

"DANG IT! We have breakfast!" I hurredly put on eyeliner and throw on a 'I am NOT goth. I simply enjoy black.' t shirt and jeans. I rush downstairs and see everyone standing, except Nico of course. I quickly sit and apoligize. Nico tells me that he has a surprise after breakfast.

**~Line break~**

Nico takes my hand and leads me, door through door. We pass through a stained glass door into a beautiful garden. He gently pulls me to the corner and sits down and I follow his example.

"This is my favorite patch. They are the three girls I love." He points to a pouch of electric blue, black, and green flowers. I look at him confused about the green flower. "The black is for Bianca, the blue is for you, and the green is for my mother." I smile sadly up at him.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

**A/N Awwwwwww Sweet! Well, what POV should the next chapter be? ANY suggestions are more than welcome, because I'm sick with writers block :P so HELP!**


	15. Something Hilarious that you should read

**'Cerburus', the three headed guard of the underworld, is Latin for Kerberos. Kerberos means spotted in greek. Yep, that's right, Hades, lord of the dead, named his dog spot.**

**Thought you might enjoy that,**

**Lizzy**


	16. Wacky! (Jacky and Will)

**Hello! This chapter is a continuation of the Underworld visit and then the last half is gonna be Wacky!(Jacky and Will) We are SOOOOOOOOOOO close to 50 reviews! Now, Jacky is only 16, but is a collage professor for greek. She lives in a student dorm with 2 others, Kate and Elizabeth. Kate is 19 and is majoring in art and Elizabeth is 21, majoring in Math**

**Nico's POV**

I take Thalia's hand and pull her up gently. I wrap an arm around her waist and go inside. John opens the door for us and we walk around the Underworld. Liz comes up panting. "Ghost King, Queen, Hades has requested you immediatly, as has Persaphone. He threatened." We nod and run to the palace. We open the doors and bow.

"You may rise." Hades commanded. We rose and looked at them expectently. "Chiron has asked that you return to camp half blood so I shall teleport you back." Five seconds later, we landed in my cabin. I looked outside and noticed it was dark.

"Thalia, Thalia, It's night. Do you want to stay here?" She nodded and snuggled into my chest. I put my arms around her, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~Do you like line breaks? YEAH I LIKE LINE BREAKS!~**

**Jacky's POV (After winter break.)**

I close my dorm door, and take my hair out of my bun. I unclip my earings and change into a tank top and short shorts. I plop down on my double bed **(A/N these dorms are like on Zoey 101, and Jacky gets the double bed.)**. "Ugh! I wish winter break was longer." I said, turning to Kate, who was on the couch. "Annabeth and and Chelsea are stuck with Percy and the Stolls." She nodded. I told her all about camp once, and she thought it was awesome. When I was first hired, it went along the first quarter, they treated me like any other teacher, then they treated me with no respect, then they treated me like a friend. A friend that could flunk them.

"I know right! I went too Elizabeth's summer home is Japan. It's hard to come back in after that." I heard a tap on the window, like a stone. Me and Kate shared a glance, and went towards the window. I grabbed a fork, and she grabbed a plate. "Who's there?" she calls out, earning a muffled sound.

"I am not afraid to come and beat you, who are you?" Suddenly a familiar toon started playing, followed by a voice.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeahh_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

I grin and look out the window and see a mop or blonde hair, holding a guitar. Elizabeth, who had walked in earlier, rolls her eyes, while Kate squeals excitedly.

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

By now, Elizabeth is also looking out the window, Kate has started to record it, and I'm just sitting on the window seat, smiling down at Will. "Oh my gosh Professor Rain! Your boyfriend is so sweet! Don't you think, Liz?" Kate asks. "They are SO perfect for eachother!"

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

He finishes, and I wave him up. He disappears, and then appears knocking on our door. Kate throws the door open and tackles him in a hug, squealing her head off. I roll my eyes, and plop down on the double bed. "HI! You must be Will! Professor Rain has the greatest boyfriend ever!" Will gently pushes her off and sits down next to me. I lean over and give him a lingering kiss.

"How did you get away from camp? How is everyone? Is Mia* okay? Is Annabeth fine without me? Is Jennifer back from her trip? What about T.S? Does Mr. Brunner know you're here?" I start shooting out a million questions a minute, but he cuts me off with a kiss.

"Everyone is fine, Annabeth is taking care of Mia*, Jennifer is in Canada right now, T.S just got back yesterday, Camp isn't the same without you, and yes, he knows I'm here." He leans in again but is cut off by Elizabeth.

"There are children in the room!"

**A/N Yeah it's short, but I have writers block! Any ideas?**

*** is Mia is Jacky's pet owl.**


	17. No more Winter break :( SHORT!

**Thalia's POV!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Winter break is over. Sniff. I slowly untangle myself from Nico's arms and shake him. "Nico, Nico wake up," Nothing. "NICHOLAS CHARLES DI ANGELO WAKE UP NOW!" Nothing. "NICO! I'm going to run off with Luke." He jumped up.

"WHAT?! Why? Where is he? Oh, you little-" he added when he saw me rolling around laughing. "Come one Pinecone Face, Let's get Starbucks and head to school. I nod, and we leave a note telling Percy and Annabeth where we are. We head out of the apartment, hand in hand.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks. My name is Catherine; how may I help you?" The teenager behind the counter asked, as we walked in. Nico told me to find a table and I grabbed one near the door.

Nico came back looking a mix of horrified, confused, and just plain disgusted. "What's the deal with you, Death Breath." He scowls at me,

"WELL, that Catherine girl tried to flirt with me saying I was, 'So cute!' and, 'I like goth kids.' After I told her I had a girlfriend, and wasn't goth, I placed our order. She put her phone number on the receipt." he said. I burst out laughing, and he scowled more. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah, it kinda is." I tell him, wiping my tears. Catherine came with our food. She 'tripped' and 'accidentally' spilled my latte all over me. She smirked at me,

"Oops." It didn't take long for her to be crying, clutching her cheek. Nico helped me wipe the latte off of my silver jacket and black 'Death to Barbie' shirt. We got a refund from the other employee.

"Well, look what you did Nico! You got a latte all over me!"

"What? How is this my fault?" he asked.

"I didn't say it was your fault, I said I was going to blame you," I retorted, smirking. "And if you weren't cute then you wouldn't have Catherine flirting with you, and you wouldn't tell her you had a girlfriend, and she wouldn't have felt the need to spill a latte all over me, now would she?" He sighs and wraps an arm around my waist, spinning me around.

"You think I'm cute?" he whispers. I nod and he smiles. He leans in and our lips touch. It's like the first time, magical and never ending. Eventually I pull away for air. "I love you, Thals," I smile up at him, since he was a good 5 inches taller than me.

"I love you too, Nico," We continue walking hand in hand, to Goode. The name proved to be a liar as it was NOT good.

**~Oppa Linebreaker!~**

**Chelsea's POV!**

I sit on the school steps and pull out 'War and Peace'. I had my hair in a donut bun, and was wearing a silver top, and a white and grey ruffled skirt and knee length with cowboy boots. Thalia and Nico didn't get to school until 5 seconds before the bell rang because, and I quote, "Why go to school early when you already have eight hours of it a day?", and Percy and Annabeth won't here for another fifteen minutes. I had finished another chapter, when a blonde, blue eyed boy with a lot of muscles came up. I narrowed my eyes; he seemed like the boy who is popular, with girls worshiping the ground he walks on. "May I help you?"

He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ummm hi, I'm Jason. I'm new here and I'm looking for my sister. Do you know Thalia Grace? She's a senior." My eyes soften.

"Biological or step siblings?" I asked him.

"Biological. Why?" he asks confused. I stand and extend my hand.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea Winterstein, daughter of Athena." He nods and shakes my hand. I beautiful girl, with long brown hair and ever changing eyes came up. She looked Cherokee. She gave Jason a kiss on the cheek, and sat down. Jason introduced us, and I found out she was Piper Mclean daughter Aphrodite. Oh great, another stuck up brat.

"Nice to meet you, Chelsea. Now don't you dare think I'm a normal Aphrodite kid. My siblings are evil; I hate make up and all the stuff, I only like to pair people up." she tells me. I nod and smile. Percy comes up, without a backpack. I look at him questioning.

"Hey Jason, Pipes, Chels. Party at Rachel's home in The Hamptons on Friday, her parents are on a business trip. Bring clothes for the weekend. We nod and the day goes by quickly. Soon, we are waiting with Rachel and Conner to get on Rachel's private jet. We head inside to a huge room, with beanbag chairs, a snack bar with a bartender, a wall sized T.V, and Rachel said there were two king sized beds, one a dark blue comforter and the other a paint splattered one, in the other room. Wow. I knew Rachel was rich but, wow. I sit in a beanbag chair and turn on 'Ten things I hate about you'.

**Thalia's POV**

Me and Nico head to the bedroom, do not jump to conclusions, to take a nap and watch TV. I hated this trip so much. Heights. We layed down on the blue one and flipped through the channels. Finding nothing on, I stopped on Wizards of Waverly Place. Nico raised his eyebrows at me, but nodded. I snuggled into his chest, and he wrapped an arm around me. He sat up to watch and pulled me onto his lap. I sighed contently. I don't remember dozing off, but next thing I knew, I was shaken by Nico, told we had landed.

**A/N Yeah It's awful, I know. Give me ideas! Next chapter will be there party. I'll give you a preview it will have:**

**1. ROMANCE!**

**2. Truth or Dare.**

**3. Disapproving Olympians**

**~Lizzy**


	18. Adoptions and Good-Byes

**Hey... I am so sorry! But from this point on the story is up for adoption! PM me or put in reviews if you are intrested. You have to love Thalico and Percabeth! I'm not into this story, and I'm busy with school. I'm going to be working on a hunger games fanfiction, so who those who heart Everlark, Fannie, Gadge, and Cato/Clove, this ones for you! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! I thank you for your support and reviews. A description for my new fanfic is below, and remember to PM me or review if you are intrested in adopting! Good bye my dear friends and readers.**

**So sorry my dear friends and readers,**

**Monster High, PJO, and THG fan (Lizzy)**

**_Katniss hates life. And when her widowed mother, buried in work, sends her to a boarding school things couldn't get worse, right? Wrong. She meets the careers, who are enemies to the victors, where a blonde blue-eyed boy, named Peeta, belogns to. She said she wouldn't fall in love, but people lie..._**


End file.
